Dejar de fingir
by Mabel14
Summary: Admito que no fui buen esposo, quise verte reír, quise verte llorar, también quise verte sufrir, pero también quise verte olvidar. Para que fueras feliz y para que al final no tuvieras que fingir, para que fuera real y me amaras de verdad.


Antes que nada quiero decirles que odio a Kai, bueno mas bien no soporto que ella se haya quedado con Ben, porque sinceramente Julie era mejor tenia mejor desarrollo pero bueno igual espero que les guste esta historia. Que hice con amor.

Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "los locos de mcklopedia" si les gusta el One-shot les recomiendo que la escuchen, no se tal vez les guste.

* * *

 _No se hasta que limite he llegado, si no eh ido a la casa las dos últimas semanas, es por que tenia que resolver asuntos con mi mente. Y sinceramente ya no quiero estar contigo, es cobarde escribirte una carta, pero a estas alturas ya no me importa._

 _¿Cuando se convirtió esto en una guerra? ¿Cuándo fue que nos separamos en bandos diferentes? donde no te puedes defender de mis armas y yo no puedo evitar ser golpeado por las tuyas. Un círculo vicioso de masoquismo y alcohol._

 _Nos tocamos, nos usamos, nos desechamos. Mentimos que nos amamos, todo el tiempo nos peleamos. Sin un gramo de respeto por el otro discutimos absorbidos por las tonterías que nunca entendimos. Pero a diferencia de las demás parejas, nosotros nunca olvidamos._

 _He lanzado puñales de rabia a tu corazón lastimado, el umbral de dolor rompimos, ya no sentimos ningún lazo con el otro, sin embargo aquí seguimos._

 _Yo no te quiero abrazar antes de dormir, ni quiero consolarte, aunque vivamos juntos nuestras mentes son distantes, tan diferentes. Que el desgaste de mirarte, tocarte y sentirte, me da el mismo asco que para ti acostarte conmigo._

 _Te respeto por lo que eres; la madre mi hijo, tu me ves como un saco de arena viejo y malgastado. Sientes lastima por todas las veces que me has golpeado pero lo harías de nuevo porque yo también te eh lastimado._

 _Con esta historia, la nuestra. Es tan ilusa, tan confusa y siempre se rehúsa a morir. te pido, no. Necesito que me digas si aun me amas. Aunque ya sepa la respuesta. Deje de querer ver mas allá de todo esto. Nada es para siempre y yo quise llegar a pensar que podía olvidar todo lo que nos hemos hecho._

 _Admito que no fui buen esposo, quise verte reír, quise verte llorar, también quise verte sufrir, pero también quise verte olvidar. Para que fueras feliz y para que al final no tuvieras que fingir, para que fuera real y me amaras de verdad._

 _Si no contestas esta carta en las próximas tres semanas asumiré que al igual que yo, quieres el divorcio. Por que nuestro matrimonio está irreparablemente roto._

Una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, y agradeció internamente que su hijo no estuviera presente. Kenny nunca perdonaría a su padre si sabe que hizo llorar a su madre. Sin dudar Kai tomó una hoja y una pluma, y sentada en la mesa donde solían cenar como familia se sentó a escribir. Pero se halló en una extraña situación, no tenía nada que escribir y eso intensificó su llanto. Porque sabía que era cierto, no tenía nada que escribirle a un matrimonio roto y fallido. Por supuesto que lo quería, pero no era suficiente. Jamas seria suficiente.

Respira, solo para volver a sollozar. Y cerrando su puño, arruga la carta que le ha escrito Ben, se siente miserable. Ella tampoco había sido buena esposa, pero había intentado lo mejor que podía.

Y al final, se limpia las lágrimas con sus manos. El nunca la había querido de la misma forma, recordó toda las veces en que pelearon, todas las veces en que se enteró de que el la engañaba, todas las veces en el que Ben rompió su corazón.

Si, lo quería. Y en algún tiempo lo había amado con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora solo siente frustración al tener que hablarle sobre cualquier cosa, escuchar su voz, su presencia.

Ahora sonríe, de alguna manera siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima, de repente ve todo de una forma diferente. Las lágrimas de dolor y despecho de hace unos momentos se han convertido en lágrimas de felicidad.

—Gracias, Ben—menciona al vacío y se apena de lo cobarde que es, ya que si el no lo fuera pedido de seguro fuera vivido en ese infierno mucho más tiempo. Por que desde hace algunos años, ella no miraba más allá de lo que tenía cerca. Por que desde hace algunos años, _**solo fingía felicidad**_.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que se haya entendido los sentimientos plantados en el. Ben decide enviarle una carta a Kai porque no le puede decir en persona que quiere el divorcio, porque su hogar se ha convertido en una zona de guerra y porque siente que Kai finge ser feliz.

Dejen Reviews.

Con amor, Mabel.


End file.
